


P.O.S - Mitsuru's Webbed Situation

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [61]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A new Persona One Shot featuring Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada & Haru Okumura from Persona 3 (X2) & Persona 5 respectively. Also starring original character: Yoshina.Written by myself. And yes, this is a reskin of P.O.S - Naoto's Webbed Situation. I had realised that so many one shots focused on Naoto or Rise and wanted to try and use different characters. However, because I liked both stories, I decided to release both versions. There are differences apart from the characters.In this One Shot, Mitsuru Kirijo has been trapped in a spider web, unaware of the reasons why or where she is.





	P.O.S - Mitsuru's Webbed Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshina: An adult spider lady who originally came from the Supernatural World, a place where creatures and monsters dwell. She has long black hair and beautiful red eyes, normally wearing a silk dress that gives off a beautiful vibe. She is the middle daughter out of her siblings who consist of 2 sisters and a brother. Like all of her species of special arachnids, Yoshina is human like in appearance, appearing as a very beautiful lady. She is also able to retract her extra limbs into her body and let them back out when she pleases. Powers of doll making, creating hallucinations and illusions and hypnosis, she is also able to make webs and climb up on walls. She was tasked to run the family’s love hotel in the human world on the outskirts of Tokyo where she lures the public for either business purposes or to make them one of her employees. Her species are known for taking creatures and turning them into hollow-like dolls that don’t have to worry about health or aging. The only organic thing left in a completed doll is usually the brain that is webbed up to only have certain thoughts, feelings and/or instructions. Yoshina has been slightly rebellious towards her family’s way, not wishing to kidnap people and turn them into dolls straight away. Deep down inside, she seeks someone who understands her and doesn’t judge her on her family or what she is.

Mitsuru Kirijo was in an unknown house in what could only be the living room. She was stuck to a web, next to a recorder that got stuck on the spider web too. She is in the corner of the room as the recorder recorded, almost out of battery power. She came to this place three days ago to track someone that was a targeted of the Kirijo Group. She found herself knocked out shortly after arriving, waking up to find herself stuck on a spider web with no one around or nothing to help her survive  
“Day 3... Stuck still with no food or water. All I've heard is footsteps in the house... Though I have not seen anyone.” She weakly spoke. “I've lost my strength to escape... I can barely move. This might be my last entry. Still... What is this place? I’ve always asked myself that question though now I am stuck here. Probably forever. The TV just plays the same show... It's driving me crazy... The only entertainment I have these days... A documentary about supernatural monsters...”  
Mitsuru sighed, feeling so weak that she could barely move. She called out for help once more weakly. No matter how many times she did, no one would come.  
“Still no answer. I just wanna wake up from this nightmare. I know someone's here. I saw a shadow of a creature a couple of days ago. Though I haven't seen them properly, nor have they come to the sound of my voice.” She continued, hanging her head down.  
As she looked at the ground, she heard footsteps yet again as well as a shadow of a figure. Mitsuru was too weak to lift up her head. The recorder slowly powered down as she saw a woman walk, looking up at her. She had long black hair and beautiful red eyes, wearing a silk dress.  
“Who... Are you?” Mitsuru asked.  
“I am Yoshina.” She greeted.  
“Have... You been here this whole... Time?” Mitsuru coughed.  
“I have dear.” Yoshina smiled.  
“Why... Didn't you hear me?” Mitsuru tried to yell in anger.  
Yoshina only snapped her fingers as a young woman walked in, wearing a purple bikini. She knelt in front of Yoshina that shocked Mitsuru.  
“Yes Mistress?” The woman asked.  
“Haru dear, get our guest some water.” Yoshina ordered.  
“Yes Mistress.” Haru Okumura replied, leaving the room.  
“M-Mistress...?” Mitsuru questioned, her stomach rumbling. “So... Hungry... Let me down...”  
“Ah, ah!” Yoshina shook her finger. “Let’s take things slow.”  
She extended her limbs that shocked Mitsuru, climbing up onto her web with Mitsuru. She placed her limbs either side of her like she was lying on top of Mitsuru, giving off a warm smile. Haru came back with a glass of water, holding it up to Yoshina. She took it, forcing open Mitsuru’s mouth and pouring it down her throat. Mitsuru drank slowly, looking at Yoshina confused.  
“What do you say?” Yoshina grinned.  
“... Th-Thank you.” Mitsuru thanked. “You’re... You’re a spider aren’t you?”  
“Aren’t we smart?” Yoshina smiled. “I like that. So you’re the leader of the famous Kirijo Group, correct?”  
“... Yes.” Mitsuru replied.  
“We've heard a lot about you.” She smiled. “You've helped so many people!”  
“I have.” Mitsuru smiled weakly. “Tell me what you did to that girl.”  
Yoshina looked down at Haru smiling.  
“Not too much. She just idolises me.” She responded. “Anyways, back to you...”  
She faced Mitsuru, looking into her eyes.  
“I'm assuming that you've started to go on the front lines to help people and even cooperate with the police haven’t you?” Yoshina continued.  
“Sometimes... They need someone like me.” Mitsuru explained.  
Yoshina chuckled, moving her six hands into the pockets of Mitsuru’s outfit, searching for things. Mitsuru struggled weakly, unable to break free.  
“Let's see what we can find on you.” She smiled.  
“H-Hey! Get out of there please.” Mitsuru pleaded.  
In one of her side pockets, Yoshina pulled out a gun.  
“Hm... A revolver?” She smiled.  
She empties its chambers as they fell to the floor, Haru picking them up.  
“H-Hey!” Mitsuru gasped.  
“It takes longer to load than a pistol it seems.” Yoshina analysed. “Is it modified or something? Is it more powerful than a pistol?”  
“I’m not saying.” Mitsuru looked away.  
Yoshina’s hand found their way into Mitsuru’s chest pockets, digging through them as she pulled out Mitsuru’s badge and ID. Mitsuru was dark red from that experience, glaring at her. She checked through, seeing Mitsuru’s name, address and occupation details. As Mitsuru tried to struggle, a pendent fell out of her pocket onto the floor. Haru picked it up as Yoshina snapped her fingers.  
“Haru. Be a doll and give that to me.” She giggled.  
“Yes Mistress.” Haru replied, handing the pendent to Yoshina.  
She opened it, observing the photos inside, which consisted of Mitsuru herself and Akihiko.  
“Oh my... Who is this man?” Yoshina grinned.  
“... None of your business.” Mitsuru replied.  
“Tell me or I won’t feed you.” Yoshina threatened.  
“... My boyfriend.” Mitsuru blushed gently.  
“Very handsome.” Yoshina complimented. “Powerful he seems.”  
Mitsuru had enough, struggling as much as she could.  
“Let me down and let me go! And give my stuff back!” Mitsuru demanded.  
“But you have not eaten.” Yoshina grinned. “Haru, prepare the table and get our guest some of our best foods available.”  
"Yes Mistress." Haru bowed, leaving the room.  
“Why is she calling you that?!” Mitsuru yelled.  
Yoshina put one of her hands over Mitsuru’s mouth, smiling.  
“I have plans for you.” She smirked.  
Yoshina webbed up Mitsuru into a cocoon till only her head showed. Mitsuru struggled more as Yoshina picked up the cocoon from the web and carried her down to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Haru set up the table with a smile on her face.  
“Dinner is ready Mistress." Haru bowed.  
“Very good.” Yoshina smiled.  
“Heh, G-Guess you'll have to let me go so I can eat...” Mitsuru chuckled.  
“Nonsense.” Yoshina laughed. “I’ll feed you.”  
Yoshina grabbed some of her special food with a fork, moving it towards Mitsuru’s mouth.  
“Open.” Yoshina ordered.  
Naoto shook her head.  
“You’re rejecting food from the one who allowed you to come here?” Yoshina tutted. “How rude for such a fancy lady.”  
"Please eat. You should be thankful Mistress is feeding you something yummy." Haru smiled.  
“Do not worry.” Yoshina smiled. “I’m trying to help you.”  
Misturu refused again, looking away.  
“Mistress. I could force her mouth open if you like?" Haru suggested.  
Mitsuru looked back, her eyes widening.  
“Please do so.” Yoshina ordered.  
Haru walked over, opening Mitsuru’s mouth forcefully as Yoshina stuffed the food into her mouth. Mitsuru tried spitting it out, only for Haru to push her hand against Mitsuru’s mouth.  
“I suggest you swallow before you pass out from lack of oxygen.” Yoshina said.  
Mitsuru tried her hardest to spit the food out. But it was no use. Choosing between consciousness and eating the mysterious food, she swallowed slowly. Yoshina’s other limbs moved up against Mitsuru’s head and began working on it by opening her head. Mitsuru’s eyes widened as she struggled. Yoshina went to feed her again, Haru moving her hand away.  
“What the hell are you doing!?” Mitsuru cried out, Yoshina stuffing a huge chunk of food into her mouth to shut her up as Haru moved her hand back against Mitsuru’s mouth.  
“Quiet.” Yoshina ordered.  
Mitsuru swallowed the food again, which was sweet yet soft as the more Yoshina fed her, the more she felt relaxed and clouded in the mind. Yoshina began to web up Mitsuru’s brain, controlling how she felt, how she talked and how she thought. Mitsuru shook, trying to move her head back and forth.   
“Shhh... If you wanna see Akihiko again, you’ll stay still.” Yoshina spoke softly. “Just let me see what is in your mind.”  
Mitsuru tried struggling more with no luck. She felt Yoshina’s hands push Mitsuru’s cheeks hard to stop her head from moving. Yoshina pulled on the already made webs in her brain as Mitsuru let out a scream.  
“Let's see... You're smart, but still fall prey to your ego.” Yoshina grinned. “You like to act strong but deep down inside, you’re weak, worrying so much about things.”  
Mitsuru’s eyes darted up at Yoshina, unable to believe how Yoshina knew that. Haru only gave a mindless grin at Mitsuru.  
“You are now my sleeper agent.” Yoshina commanded. “Unlike Haru who is just for show.  
Yoshina webbed up Mitsuru’s brain more giggling. She struggled less, her mind feeling weak as she felt a bit of drool come out of her mouth.  
“You're going to resume life as normal, but report in on anything that you think will interest me once a week once you are alone.” Yoshina explained. “Your life will go as normal, with happiness and love, but you will give me news that you think I'll love.”  
Mitsuru blinked, relaxing as her eyes twitched.  
“You will do as I have requested.” She said, closing Mitsuru’s head carefully.  
“Y-Yes...” Mitsuru began to smile, her voice softer.  
“Good. Now eat.” She commanded.  
She unwebbed Mitsuru, freeing her from the cocoon. She immediately took the fork and began eating Yoshina’s special food.  
“So... Good...” Mitsuru moaned, drooling.  
"She loves your secret ingredient Mistress." Haru giggled.  
“Do you think she'll make a good agent?” Yoshina asked.  
"Yes Mistress." Haru bowed. "Does she see you as a Mistress like me?"  
“She does.” Yoshina smiled. “Leave us be and give my boots a good clean.”  
“Yes Mistress.” She obeyed walking out the room.  
Yoshina turned her attention back to Mitsuru, smirking at her. Mitsuru continued eating, smiling happily. Yoshina rubbed her hands against Mitsuru’s head and face as she ate.  
“I’m going to have so much fun with you, you’ll see.” Yoshina grinned.

A week passed, as Mitsuru was on the couch, exhausted. Akihiko was in the kitchen with his shirt off, stretching.  
“Ah... You coming up to bed?” He asked her.  
“Soon... I have a few things to do beforehand.” Mitsuru replied.  
He nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek before heading upstairs. Unaware to Akihiko, she has had her dreams manipulated since meeting Yoshina, hearing only her voice in her mind.  
“Night dear.” Mitsuru called up smiling.  
“Night love.” Akihiko replied.  
She heard his footsteps enter the bedroom, shutting the bedroom door. Mitsuru let out a sigh of relaxation, closing her eyes a little. Suddenly, she began to twitch, her programming kicking in, telling her to call up her Mistress: Yoshina. Mitsuru’s eyes opened wide, blushing badly. She took her phone out, calling Yoshina up.  
“Hello?” Yoshina questioned.  
“Mistress. Agent Kirijo here.” She replied.  
“Ah my agent.” Yoshina smiled. “Give me the details.”  
“I have many reports of new people to target throughout this week Mistress.” She reported. “I have been full of work all of this week till coming back home with my beloved and dreaming about you Mistress.”  
“Explain the target I would be interested in.” Yoshina ordered.  
“I have one of a drug dealer who provides illegal medication to customers.” She explained. “They were last seen around your area.”  
“Very good.” Yoshina smiled. “Good girl.”  
“What shall I do now Mistress?” Mitsuru questioned.  
“Just come over.” Yoshina grinned. “It’s time for us to have... Fun.”  
Yoshina giggled as Mitsuru smiled widely, going dark red.

Time passed as Yoshina walked around a nude Mitsuru in the living room.  
“Where is Haru Mistress?” Mitsuru asked.  
Yoshina immediately slapped Mitsuru.  
“My sleepy agent doesn’t talk without my permission.” Yoshina said.  
She suddenly shot out her webs that attached to Mitsuru’s limbs. As she wiggled her fingers, Mitsuru’s body began to move on its own, like puppet strings.  
“Now, how’s my sleeper agent?” Yoshina asked.  
“Good Mistress.” Mitsuru replied.  
Yoshina flexed her fingers, puting Mitsuru in a more seductive pose forcefully.  
“Look at you.” Yoshina said. “The boss of the whole Kirijo Group controlled like my sexy puppet. Tell me, does Akihiko treat you like this?”  
“No Mistress.” Mitsuru replied.  
“If you must know where Haru is, she’s resting after the fun I had with her prior to you coming here.” Yoshina explained.  
Yoshina flexed her fingers again as Mitsuru was forced onto her knees, putting her arms behind her back.  
“Good puppet.” Yoshina smirked. “Are you ready?”  
“For what Mistress?” Mitsuru asked.  
Mitsuru felt her body lay on the floor quickly, Yoshina standing over her.  
“To show your devotion as my sleeper agent.” Yoshina giggled.  
She let out one more smirk before lowering herself onto Mitsuru. Mitsuru’s vision was blocked by Yoshina’s butt that rested on her face.


End file.
